Safe Haven (EL Series)
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: War had a way of leaving more than just physical scars. This is what awakens Theseus Scamander in the middle of the night, afraid and lost. But even those who are lost can be found again by their safe haven. And Theseus' safe haven comes in the form of young auror, Evelyn Lionheart. [Hints at potential PTSD. One-Shot. Spoilers for COG. Potential Theseus/OC. Newtina. E.L Series.]


**A/N****: Hello, it's been a long time since I've finished a one-shot let alone upload one. Typical me, I can't help but make OCs when I get knee-deep in a fandom. **

**I haven't written for Fantastic Beasts before, so apologises if anyone is OOC- tried my best. I couldn't help but write something with my new OC, Evelyn. I think at lot of people headcanon that Theseus struggles with PTSD, especially after the war. I tried to reflect some of that here, but I'm no medical expert. Anyway hope you enjoy this little one-shot! I may write more with Evelyn. Anyway enjoy whatever this is!**

* * *

Sleep had seemed to evade Evelyn Lionheart as she rolled over changing her view to the tent roof above. The gentle rustle of trees met her ears, as a breeze rippled outside. Night had fallen over the forest they had resided in for the night. Whilst there was ambience in the air, there was also tension. War had fallen. Another World War, people were dying and Grindelwald's forces were getting more and more ruthless. Everything had descended into chaos and fear had driven many wizards into hiding. It seemed silly to make their way home... well Evelyn's home. Her true home. The Lionheart Estate. It sounded weird to Evelyn to refer to it by it's official title. Whilst the Lionheart wealth guaranteed them living quarters around the globe, they only had one true home. It was concealed, more so now with the looming threat of Grindelwald. With her tender heart, Evelyn's mother had opened it to them for some peace and safety.

But not just that... their home was playing host to the marriage between Newton Artemis Fido Scamander and Porpentina Esther Goldstein. It wasn't surprising, the two were a perfect match and very much in love. Plus given any day could be their last, the keenness to not waste a moment had overtaken them. Evelyn couldn't be happier for her friends. After everything they'd been through, she trusted them with her life and her heart... which was currently in turmoil. A small murmur to her left caught her attention. Rolling over to her side, she gazed across at her bunk mate.

Theseus Scamander was curled up in his blankets facing her, fast asleep. A smile spread over her lips, he looked peaceful and relaxed for the first time in months. A warmness filled her chest and flushed her cheeks as she couldn't help but watch him. This hadn't be the first time she had bunked alongside him, and it wouldn't be the last. He was her best friend and the only one she felt she could open up to... well aside from what she felt for him.

Evelyn couldn't deny she always had a little crush on Theseus, she found him charming and handsome. But it had been a little crush back then, and Evelyn hadn't thought much on it. When Leta had been alive, Evelyn admired her- hell adored her! Theseus and Leta had been her first true friends, and were her mentors throughout her auror training and early days on the job. Leta's death had devastated her, but of course not as much as Theseus. Alongside Newt, she had been beside him through his grief and everything since. Theseus had brought Newt into her life, and subsequently Tina and Jacob too over the years. But also a feeling that had intensified the more time she spent with him. No matter if it was on a battlefield, sat at a campfire or pouring over paperwork. A feeling of love.

Evelyn was deeply in love with Theseus.

It was evident in the way she fiercely defended him in battle, the way she talked about him to others and she carried his picture tucked away in the locket he had gifted her. A locket that never left her neck. Yet despite all this trust they built, Evelyn couldn't spill her heart to him. She knew she loved him with all her heart. But she had never had the courage to tell him. He was over ten years her senior, and Evelyn doubted he felt the same. She was his best friend, she doubted she could even entertain the idea of having something more. Even Theseus being okay with sharing a bunk room with her did little to convince her. After all, there were other circumstances that led to that offer.

To put it plainly, Tina was furious with Evelyn- refusing to speak to her unless she had to. Evelyn couldn't blame her, if anything she felt like she deserved it (despite what Theseus might say). She couldn't tell anyone about it, and now neither could Tina. Leaving Newt and Jacob at a loss as to what was going on. This had caused the two bunking areas to be split differently than usual. Typically, Tina would bunk alongside Evelyn- leaving the three boys together. That seemed more appropriate. Instead, Tina had split with her fiancé and Jacob. And Evelyn taking the smaller room with Theseus. It felt a little unusual, but it wasn't like they were sharing a bunk. They were in separate bunks in the same space. It wasn't the first time. The circumstances of war meant the worry of sharing the same sleeping space didn't really bother them any more.

Flopping onto her back once again, Evelyn let out a small sigh. Deciding to give up on sleep, Evelyn pulled herself out of bed. Her red locks threatened to shield her vision as she pushed it all back out of her face. Looking down, she ran her hands over her creased dress clothes. Green eyes fell on Theseus once more. Resisting the urge to plant a kiss on his forehead, she left through the closed flaps into the main portion of the tent.

* * *

The gentle rays of orange firelight cast over the tent, shimmering through the glass jar that enclosed a single flame that floated in mid-air. Her hope for solitude was squashed when she noticed the figure sat on the floor beside the light. Bundled up in a knitted blanket was Newt Scamander. It didn't initially seem like he'd heard her. But Evelyn knew that Newt struggled with eye contact, particularly when there was an elephant in the room. And this said elephant was her argument with Tina. It must be eating at Newt too, and she hated leaving him in the dark. But it was much safer that he didn't know... right?

Deciding not to linger, Evelyn made her way over and settled down next to him. He didn't get startled, so he had heard her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the little flame dance before their eyes.

Evelyn looked to Newt, "Couldn't sleep?"

Newt caught her eye for a moment, before looking to the flame again, "Not really, no."

"Me neither," Evelyn replied before they fell into silence once more. Evelyn gave Newt a gentle look before looking to the firelight again. It could be almost peaceful. She'd sat in comfortable silence before, a level of trust that had formed over time. However this time she had noticed the way his fingers played with the frayed edges of his blanket. He had something he wanted to say, he was just struggling to form the words. Her gaze grew sad, what was she supposed to say?

"Evelyn-" her name stumbled from his lips. She didn't respond, guilt leading her to look into her lap. She felt him brave to look at her.

"Evelyn, you and- Tina-"

Evelyn cut him off before, "Newt, look I can't-"

She had partly wondered if Newt was cutting her off in return, but he hadn't issued that scream. No, the scream had come from behind them. Newt and Evelyn froze. It didn't take long for a small whimper to follow.

"Theseus..." Evelyn breathed and in that moment she was gone, Newt not far behind.

* * *

Throwing open the tent flaps, Evelyn's concerned eyes fell upon him. The blankets he was once curled up in were thrown aside. Theseus was no longer in his bunk, instead he was hunched in the corner shivering.

"Theseus?" Evelyn pressed as she slowly approached him. The only sound that she could hear was small whimpers. He didn't even look up, instead burying his head between his knees. Evelyn looked to Newt who was stood not far behind, looking scared. Turning back around, she continued approaching Theseus much like a wounded animal, slowly and calmly. She eventually reached him, crouching down in front of him.

Not daring to touch him, she spoke his name again, "Theseus?"

He didn't look at her, but his head moved up so they could finally see his face. Blood-shot, red, puffy eyes stood out in stark contrast to his pale face. Evelyn had to resist again to reach out for him as she looked into his eyes- they were unfocussed and searching.

"Newt, pass me my wand," she spoke softly not taking her eyes from Theseus. His eyes were still unfocussed, desperately searching around him for some kind of safety. Evelyn had her hand held out for a wand that never came. Looking behind her, she spotted Newt. He was rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on Theseus. He looked more lost than his brother.

"Newt!" she hissed and instantly regretted it as he jumped half a mile. Softening her voice, she grabbed his eyeline, "My wand, please."

He nodded without a word, sweeping past her. There was a sound of clattering as he fumbled with her wand, nearly dropping it, before handing it to Evelyn's outstretched hand. Newt couldn't comprehend why his hands were shaking. He'd dealt with plenty of scared and wounded creatures before. Knew how to approach them, remain calm. He'd dealt with plenty injuries and issues before, even with human patients. But this... this felt different. He'd rarely ever seen Theseus like this... vulnerable and raw. But even in these brief moments, it had never been like this. He lingered by Evelyn's bunk in uncertainty.

Evelyn was no longer focussed on him, instead drawn back to Theseus. She didn't even turn around when footsteps stopped outside and the tent flaps were pulled back slowly.

Tina Goldstein was bundled in an grey overcoat that was a bit too big for her skinny frame. Her dark hair was messy and her eyes held concern as she took in the scene before her. Jacob Kowalski was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he peered over Tina's shoulder. Much like Newt, he was rolled up in a blanket, looking both sleepy and worried.

Taking it all in, Tina caught Newt's eye, "Newt, what..." she trailed off unsure what to say.

Evelyn didn't grab Tina's gaze to answer her question, instead she was cupping her empty hand as she pointed her wand at it.

"Aguamenti," the spell left her lips, forming a small pool of water in her cupped hand. With another swish and a spell, "Glacius" it become a small block of ice. Trying to be quick yet gentle, she brought Theseus' hand to hers- pressing the ice into his palm.

Newt, Tina and Jacob could do nothing but watch.

A small gasp left Theseus' mouth as he tried to pull back but Evelyn held firm. It took a few moments before Theseus' gaze fell into focus. For the first time since Evelyn had entered the room, he saw her- really saw her- right there in front of him.

"Evie," he mumbled.

Evelyn smiled warmly, "Hey Thee."

"What-" he spluttered, before looking around. He spied Tina and Jacob over Evelyn's shoulder, noticed suddenly his position on the floor and then Newt stood awkwardly beside them with fear in his eye. It took a moment before he put the pieces together.

Running a hand over his face, he tried to force the unshed tears away. Newt hesitated, before crouching down beside Evelyn.

"How did you know what to do?" the question left Newt at barely more than a whisper.

Evelyn looked to Newt, " My dad... he sometimes used to get like this- so mom used to... after the war he- well..."

Newt nodded in understanding. War had a way of leaving more than just physical scars.

"Sorry," the apology was muffled behind Theseus' hand. Evelyn was still holding tightly onto his other hand and he made no move to indicate he wanted to change that. He let out an abrupt cough, trying to eradicate the feebleness in his voice. Looking up this time, he looked to Tina and Jacob stood in the distance, before resting on Evelyn and Newt.

"I'm fine-" he tried to conceal the doubt in his voice.

"Theseus-" Newt tried to cut in.

"No really, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'll be alright," he made to try and shakily get to his feet, feinting strength. But he didn't make it very far as Evelyn's grip tightened on on his hand, it kept him firmly rooted to his spot on the floor.

"Stop," she warned.

"Evelyn-"

"No you listen Theseus Scamander. Don't you dare lone wolf this- just don't okay?"

Theseus couldn't meet her blue irises, looking at her lap, "Evelyn I-"

"Don't let that be another apology either, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Evie-"

"You should probably listen to her Theseus, she was a way of-" Newt mumbled, looking at them both sheepishly.

"Being firm in her resolve?" Tina interjected, causing her fiancé to smile at her. Her and Jacob had edged their way into the room. Evelyn was surprised to catch some of that smile for herself, that Tina seemed to want to be near her. It felt almost like everything had gone back to normal, that the rift between had been forgotten. However, she knew that wouldn't last- it was only circumstantial.

"That's a polite way of putting it," Theseus chuckled a little.

Evelyn smiled a little herself as she squeezed his hand, the ice block crumbling between their palms. Instantly she remembered.

"Oh right-" she (reluctantly) moved her hand from Theseus' revealing the crumbling ice in his palm. With a quick wave of her wand, it was gone.

"Thank you," he spoke gently, watching her warmly.

Evelyn didn't look up, as she tucked her wand in her waistband, "Of course."

"Evie," once more her hand was in his. This grabbed her attention.

"Really... thank you," he gave her a small smile.

Evelyn squeezed his hand gently, "You'd do the same for me, hell you have."

"Still... thank you."

"You're welcome."

She still held his hand, he could tell she still had more she wanted to say. But instead it was Newt who spoke.

"Theseus-"

"Newt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Theseus stammered out another apology.

Newt shook his head and reached out a hand for his shoulder, much like he had done all those years ago in the graveyard. Wanting just once more to comfort and be there for his brother, who drove him crazy but he loved dearly.

"I thought Evelyn said to stop apologising..." Newt let a small smile curl on his lips. He then let himself fall serious as he remembered what he had worked up the courage to say that day, when he had found Theseus sat at his kitchen table in the early hours of the morning. Clutching fire whiskey and the sombre wound of Leta's death written across his face. He pulled the words from the past, bringing them into being once more. This time modifying them slightly.

"Please let us take care of you for once Theseus," Newt maintained eye contact with Theseus, ensuring he knew how sincere and serious he was.

Theseus' heart felt struck. He remembered those words too. He couldn't stop the tears swelling up in his eyes this time. This time he surrendered more quickly.

"Alright," he spoke in reply as he placed his other hand over Newt's on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Newt didn't pull away as he stayed there beside him and Evelyn. Both his brother and the young red-headed auror connected to him in some way. He couldn't express what they meant to him.

His gaze caught movement behind them, and he realised he'd completely forgotten about Tina and Jacob. They gave him warm smiles, reassuring him that they were right beside him too. They sat like that for a moment, before Evelyn squeezed his hand again.

"What do you need?" she almost whispered.

"Some sleep, I think," he answered, mostly honest.

"I can work up a sleeping draught if you need," Newt offered.

Theseus shook his head, "Thank you Newt, but I don't want to be reliant on it. I'll be okay without."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain... but thank you Newt," Theseus smiled at his brother, squeezing his hand once more before letting go.

Newt was not convinced, "I'll grab one for you anyway... in case you change your mind."

"Don't worry. I'll stay with him," Evelyn reassured the younger Scamander. A knowing look passed between Theseus and Evelyn.

It hadn't been too long ago when she'd awoken from sleep by sheer terror. The two of them had barely escaped with their lives, hidden away in a safe house. But the rest of their team hadn't been as lucky. It had been Evelyn's lead, Evelyn's mission and they were dead. When she had woken up screaming, Theseus had been there. He hadn't judged her when she just needed someone to hold her close.

Now in one look, she was offering that to him. She knew what it was like to have this pretence of strength and struggle to open doors when the flood needed an escape. She was there and the prospect of not being alone felt comforting... felt safe.

"Okay," Newt stood, not before giving Theseus' shoulder (and Evelyn's) a small squeeze. He walked over to Tina and Jacob, the former taking his hand instinctively.

"We'll be right next door if you- if you need anything," Tina said, addressing both of them (Evelyn still felt weird about it- although now was not the time to be worrying about her fight with Tina. It wasn't forgotten- it would still be there in the morning).

"Thank you," Theseus said, before they left with mumbled "Goodnights" and Newt's promise that a sleeping draught would be just outside if he needed it.

Once the tent flaps closed, he became aware of how alone he was with Evelyn Lionheart- who was still holding his hand. She turned back to him softly and spoke, "Okay- erm- do you want help getting back into bed or we can just-"

But she didn't get to finish her question as Theseus' hand slipped from hers and he collapsed into her arms- holding her closely. Everything he had been trying to hold back spilled from his eyes. Evelyn was taken aback at first, before she wrapped her arms around him. Sobs filled her ears and she couldn't help but squeeze him a little tighter. Right now she was his lifeline, his anchor in the ocean. Evelyn's hand found it's way into his brown curls, running her hand through it soothingly.

"Shhh... it's okay. It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here," she found herself repeating quietly to him. They remained that way throughout the night. Entwined together, much like their hearts.

* * *

There was a bubble and a rattle as the small tin kettle began to boil on top of the small fire. The glass jar, that had once held the flame, had been transfigured into a small open fire, complete with a grate over the top. The kettle sat on top of this grate, watched over by Tina Goldstein. Once again, she was bundled up in a grey overcoat which was slightly too big. Bundled against the winter air, that had threatened to sneak in from outside. A small cup of tea clutched in her hand. It wasn't her usual morning coffee, but life with Newt ensured she'd become accustomed to how he made it. Every sip made her think of him and she'd trade that for coffee any day (well maybe not everyday...). The mere thought of her fiancé seemed to draw him to her side. He softly stepped out from behind the tent flaps. Blankets wrapped around him so tightly that only his freckled face, tousled gingery brown locks and sleepy blue eyes were visible. Tina couldn't stop the smile that drifted over her lips as she watched him. Newt Scamander caught his beautiful wife-to-be salmander-like eyes and returned her warm smile.

"Jacob's still fast asleep. I think he needed it," he told her as he sat down next to her, gratefully taking the tea she had poured for him. "Thank you," he added extra notes of gratitude as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. They sat shoulder to shoulder, huddled together against the cold, enjoying their cups of tea. It didn't escape his notice that his grey overcoat definitely looked much better on her.

Sipping on his tea, he let his eyeline wander. The way the outside tent flaps drifted in the air, the way the kettle wobbled a little on the grate and finally the sleeping draught that he had left outside the tent flaps of Theseus' and Evelyn's sleeping quarters. It was exactly the same as he left it, full of the dark purple liquid and tucked up the corner. A small line of worry crawled across his face, Theseus' hadn't taken it. Maybe he hadn't needed it, or he did and still hadn't taken it. Despite knowing Evelyn was still with him, he was still worried. The picture of his brother's pale face and red eyes still haunted him. Maybe he should have done more last night... talked to him. But that image had unexpectedly made him freeze last night and left him uncertain.

A gentle touch pulled him back to reality. Tina had placed her hand over his and it was clear she knew where his train of thought had gone.

"He's okay Newt," Tina reassured, squeezing his hand.

Newt returned the squeeze, a smile faltering on his lips, "I appreciate your optimism Tina, but you can't know that for certain..."

"Aren't you always saying that worrying means you suffer twice?"

Newt smirked a little at that before Tina continued.

"Besides he's okay, go look."

This caught Newt's attention as he frowned at her.

She only shook her head, taking the cup from his hand and urging him up, "Go look."

Still puzzled, he got up from his place beside his future wife. He gave her one last look, before turning to the tent flaps. Slowly and tentatively he made his way over, feeling like he was intruding on something private. Stopping just outside, he turned back to Tina, who just gave him a small nod. Taking a small deep breath, he peeled back the tent flap to peek inside. What greeted him eased his worries instantaneously.

The bunk that was once accompanied by Evelyn was empty and abandoned. This would have been alarming had he not looked across to the other bunk. Concerns for his brother disappeared as Newt saw his peaceful sleeping face. And he had no doubt it had something to do with the red-headed auror curled up next to him. They were entwined together, Theseus' head resting on her chest, arms curled around her. Evelyn's head rested against his and she held him close to her. Blankets were draped over them and they were both fast asleep.

A smile lit up Newt's face as he decided not to linger, giving them privacy. Theseus would be okay. Especially when he had Evelyn Lionheart beside him, much like he had Tina.

A safe haven against the darkness.


End file.
